It Takes Two
by LoveSomebody
Summary: AU: Princess Emma Swan is left to pull her penniless kingdom out of doom by finding an island full of treasures, but can Emma put her wits and her faith into one persistent and charming Captain? (Rated M for violence and smut)
1. Chapter One

_Inhale_

I fumbled through the thick island jungle fighting through aggressive vines hearing his footsteps plundering behind me. Each breath I took, my chest lifted with a burning heave as the cold and salty air filled my lungs.

_Exhale_

I sprinted farther, feeling my chest heave with every movement. His attempts of trying to catch up were almost hopeless just as his attempt to reach the map that I clutched in my hands.

"YOU USED ME YOU BLOODY WHORE!"

He roared behind me, I let out an exasperated laugh.

"A whore, eh? I've been called many things but never a whore!"

I yelled back and sprinted further and leapt over a fallen tree. "

I'm going to feed you to the sharks!"

"You were the one that fell for it, mate!"

I swung a tight left through a thicket and tossed the thick jungle vines away from my face. I was contemplating on when his fellow crewmen would start showing up but considering that they would think that this was a _"lover's quarrel" _I doubted it. From ahead I could see a long stretch of space where the cliff's split apart. Luckily, I had the vines on my side with this part of the jungle. I took another deep breath and sprinted another four feet before launching myself onto the nearest vine.

My hands gripped onto the thick grassy vine and my body lurched toward the other side. I heard Hook stop and pause seeing me swing my body to the other ledge. Once I swung closer to the ledge, I sliced the vine with my dagger and leapt onto the ledge. Hitting the ground shoulder first I did a barrel roll and stood up straight.

"Thanks for the map, lad!"

I waved and tipped my hat to him before turning around and leaving Hook to sulk in his discontent that a woman had finally managed to beat him at his own game.

"SWAN!"

he roared with sheer anger that made the birds in the trees fly out of their comfy homes. The roar echoed for miles as I walked farther away from the man that I managed to trick. With that yell; I stepped forward and continued my endless journey in search of treasure that can pull my kingdom out of inevitable doom.

**_~ONE YEAR EARLIER~_**

"The kingdom has lost all of its fortune!" My mother, Snow said solemnly from her throne.

"What nonsense are you speaking of? Father said that the diamond mine is filled with rich-"

Mother waved a hand to silence me; "It's nothing but dirt and coal, it seems they thought the diamond wasn't filled with riches after all."

She put a hand to her face and sighed, my mother was strong but she knew that without the fortune she could not keep her kingdom happy.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the lordships and oracles believed that the mine was rich with fortune! How could the oracles have predicted so carelessly?

"Emma, my dear, it seems that there only one way you can save the kingdom."

"How am I supposed to pull this kingdom out of destitution?" my mother stood up and grasped my hands in her warm ones. "You might have to bind this kingdom with another wealthier one."

"Are you talking about of an _arranged marriage_?"

She nodded sadly; "you're going to have to marry Prince Baelfire." My eyes widened in astonishment as I pulled my hands away from my mother's.

"I'd rather take an arrow to the chest than marry that man of such arrogance and lack of decent manner."

"If you want this kingdom to survive then you must do this." She said staring at me with such hurt eyes. I kept shaking my head in bewilderment, my mother was never a woman to pawn off her own daughter to other men, especially since she was almost forced into an arranged marriage of her own. If she needed to join kingdoms then the kingdom must be in more peril than I had imagined.

"Where's father? He should have some sort of an idea how to get out of this than an arranged marriage?"

"He's left to go talk to King Gold about the marriage, we should expect him in fortnight."

"There are other ways of pulling this kingdom out of debt, and marriage is not one of selections." "Emma, you have to do this for us, for the kingdom, for your peo-"

I kept shaking my head in disbelief and pure anger, I was unwilling to accept that I would be forced into a marriage that I wasn't ready for. I turned around and sprinted out of the throne room; for I couldn't be in the same room with the woman that was going to feed me to the wolves. I kept my tears at bay as I ran past the guards and the maidens. "Princess Emma!" One of the chambermaids called after me.

I ran towards the back garden in attempt to stay away from my worst nightmare. Going through the tall, thick maze I found peace and quiet. I fell to my knees on the soft grass biting my lip to suppress these tears.

_How could she do this to me? After all she had been through? She would dare throw me to the wolves after her promise. _

I brought my legs up and sat there with my head between them, taking in deep long breaths. _I have to do something, anything, I have to do something other than partaking in a false marriage. I have to find a way to save this kingdom, to save my people, and yet make my parents proud. _

Then, all at once a small fragmented memory came into my head.

"_Emma, darling, what are you reading now?" _

"_It's a treasure book, father! It lists all these unknown treasures with their stories." _

"_Have you ever heard of Amelia's Widowed Treasure?" _

"_No, it's not listed in this book; oh can you please tell me the story?" _

"_Long ago, a wealthy queen married her one true love but the man was also fighting the Ogre Wars at the time and was killed among the many men. The queen began to go crazy, suspecting that her maids, knights, and guards would take her treasure from her. The queen was in mad state that she began to get greedy of her gold, jewelry, anything that her guards would take from thieving pirates. After years of accumulating all of this treasure; she hid it well on her own island and cast a spell on the island. She was so consumed with suspicion and paranoia that she moved to her island and vowed that no one would receive any of her treasured goods…"_

"_Unless?" _

"_Unless true love's kiss is presented in front of the treasure, then shall the curse be removed," _

I wiped a stray tear that had made an escape, I stood up slowly; now knowing what I was going to do. I walked slowly as I thought of a plan to shove this forward, I had little time so I had to act quickly and soon.

By midnight I had dressed in some trousers, boots, a thick white shirt, a vest and a cloak to disguise myself perfectly. I shoved a dagger into my boot along with a revolver in my belt, I stared at my father's sword and grasped it putting it in my holster, I was ready to make my escape.

I silently opened my window and grasped my make shift rope from my bed sheets. Tying it to my bed post I threw it behind me. My heart was pounding as I began to climb out the window. It was several stories down the castle's side, but this was the only escape route. I went down another six notches before I started wondering how many clothes and sheets I used to craft this.

I didn't get to say goodbye to my mother since I couldn't bear to face her after what she'd done, and because she'd see through my façade and know I was up to something. So, instead after I got my idea of finding Amelia's treasure; I stayed in my bedroom and prepared only telling two maids that I trusted securely. I only had one idea where I would find pirates, and that was either at the docking bay, the nearest brothel, or bar.

I finally saw that the rope had run long enough for me to drop at a safe length. I got to the last notch and let go of the rope. I hit the ground on my feet and made my way around the corner to the back gate. I turned a sharp left only to collide with Cecile, my mother's favorite chambermaid. She let out a scream seeing me hooded, I clamped my hand over her mouth and dragged her behind the nearest brush.

"Shh, Cecile, it's just me, it's me Emma."

I said removing my hood; Cecile squinted into the darkness, her jade eyes widened with surprise against the pale moonlight above.

"Your Royal Highness! You scared me, what are you doing out at such an appalling hour? What are you wearing?"

From ahead I heard the guards ask one another if they heard Cecile's scream.

"Cecile, I'm leaving, but you must not tell the queen. I'm off to save the kingdom, you can tell her tomorrow but not tonight. Do not alert the guards either, if you please, distract them so I can escape easily."

"But Your Highness, Her Majesty The Queen, would not be pleased to hear that you've left-"

"Cecile, please, _please_ do not warn the guards. I'm trying to save the kingdom and I'm running out of time."

Cecile's eyes stared into mine for long moments; I began to panic hearing the guards starting to investigate the scream. Cecile was going to be hard to keep a secret since she was so loyal to my mother. Her eyes were blank and emotionless so I could not read what she was thinking. My hands began to shake hearing their footsteps come closer.

"Come out! We know you're in there!" one of the knights shouted at us, I gave a panicked look to Cecile, her face had worn into a solemn look as she whispered to me:

"I shall tell the Queen tomorrow like you requested, excuse me," Cecile curtseyed and then went out in front of the guards.

"Oh, pardon me, Sir Willian and Sir Gregory a mouse had ran over my foot and I squealed." I could see that Cecile made a motioning movement with her hand to signal for me to go forth. "Thank you, Cecile." I whispered and then went out the other end of the brush and made my escape.

The bar smelled of thick liquor, vomit, and sweat when I stepped in. Woman in revealing dresses passed me and laughed at me over their shoulders. Most women sat on pirate's laps and drank beer, I stood out among the many from my clean clothes. I saw the barman and walked up hesitatingly, he saw me and gave a small nod.

"What can I help you with tonight, lass?" He asked sliding a beer down the counter.

"I'm looking for the Captain?" The guy looked up and scoffed at me, "

Another one of his whores? He told me to shoo you away as soon as you asked for him."

My eyes widened in surprise of the man, "I can assure you I'm not one of his escorts, I need to speak with him."

"You're gonna have to ask the quarter master before talking to the captain,"

I sighed in aggravation, "where can I find him?" "You're right next to him, sweet heart." A man with a gruff voice whispered at me. I flinched away from him and stood up,

"May I speak with your captain?"

"You may, for a price, lassie." He laughed stroking his muddied beard, he smelled of rum and rotten potatoes.

"What is your price?" I asked seeing him stand up and come up to me, touching a stray hair and playing with it between his fingers. I felt my hand reach for the butt of my dagger, I leaned my leg up and caught it in my hand.

"I think you know what my price is, lassie,"

I tried my hardest not to gag, the quarter master reached out to grab at my chest but I had out smarted him, instead, I grasped his hand and twisted it behind him and bent him over the table before putting my dagger to his throat. The bar froze up after hearing glass shatter onto the ground spilling beer all over.

"I think you should know that I am a lady, and I shall not be treated like one of the many escorts around here. I'm going to ask once again, may I please speak with your captain?"

The man cleared his throat, with a malicious, sick tone he slurred out each words that caused havoc onto the bar.

"_SEIZE THIS WHORE." _

Immediately, I saw the shadows of the pirates come forward, I grasped some glasses and smacked it into the nearest pirate. Another one pounced and I sliced his wrist, one man grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around. I kicked him in the groin and grabbed another empty glass and smacked that one into the man. Three were down but I was easily out numbered, I knew I had managed to get way in over my head than I expected.

But through the yelling and glass breaking, one solid voice cut through the crowd like a newly sharpened blade. "AYE, MATES, WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE QUANDRY HERE?" I turned around to see the captain step forward out of the shadows.

CONTINUE? Let me know!


	2. Chapter Two

All at once the fighting froze and dispersed around me. I was left dead center of the bar, still holding a broken mug handle in my hand. The captain stepped forward, his moss eyes hitting the moonlight above while they flickered to me with deep interest yet agitation towards me. His eyes took me back to a better happy time when I would go into the woods and stare up at the green trees swaying into the beautiful spring breeze. He walked forward; his eyes never leaving mine as he continued to walk with slow, menacing steps. My eyes flickered to the silent crew mates who had their heads hung low.

From above a glimmer hit my eyes and I couldn't help but look at the mysterious glimmer. My eyes locked onto the hook for a hand on the Captain's side. I tried to keep the shock from my face but considering I had never seen a man with a hook for a hand, it was nearly impossible. The Captain noticed my gawking and gave a malicious laugh lifting up his handless arm.

"It's never a pretty sight, is it now?"

I swallowed my rising fear and looked up at him as he walked up to me, good lord, was he a tall man. He had at least a whole foot on me and I had to strain my head to look up at him.

"What brings beautiful lass like you to a very dangerous pirate's bar?"

He whispered leaning down by my ear which caused a hard shiver to run down my spine and goose bumps to rise on my skin.

"I came here to speak with you about-"the captain leaned back and gave me a full up-and-down look. "I do not recall me sleeping with any blondes here before."

"That would be because I'm not one of your whores, Captain…?"

"Captain Hook is my name," he bowed in front of me but still kept close in front of me, I already knew where he managed to get that nickname.

"I'm here because I need your help."

"My help? What can I do to help a beauty like you?" He murmured and began circling around me. I tried to ignore that the whole crew was beginning to stare at the two of us.

"I need your ship and your crew to help find Amelia's Treasure."

This caused the whole bar to fill with obnoxious laughter, including Captain Hook himself. I felt a humiliated blush rushing to my face. _I shall not be laughed at, nor should I be made a mockery of. _

"No one has found the treasure, let alone the map to find the treasure, love." He cooed in my ear which caused another round of shivers down my spine.

"What would you say if I can find the map _and _the treasure?"

"I would say you have a death wish, no man, let alone a _woman_, has sailed safety to get to that treasure without dying."

"A woman I may be, but I'm smart, much smarter than your crew, maybe even smarter than you. If you train me to become like you; I can find you the treasure and you'll be rewarded generously."

"You're going to entrust a _pirate_ with a treasure cove of goods?"

"Of course not but I'm your only way of getting there, alive and unscathed."

Captain Hook leaned on his heels for a moment, his lips pursed with consideration. His eyes slid over to his dumbfounded fellow pirates, his eyes slid back and he held out his hand.

"Welcome aboard, love. We sail at dawn get whatever you need tonight."

I nodded trying to ignore the rising satisfaction from my face. I turned around to go get my things ready but Captain Hook called out to me.

"What is your name, love?"

This whole time I didn't realize that I hadn't picked out a different name for myself since using my real birth name was only going to get me captured. My eyes flicked around the room for a sign, or at least anything that I could use for a fake last name. My eyes landed on the roasted swan spinning on the cooking wheel behind the bar.

"Emma, Emma Swan, that's my name." I said looking back at Captain Hook. "Well then, Ms. Swan, prepare now."

By early morning I had collected all the necessary folklore on Amelia's Treasure and the treasure map. I had already an idea on to where I could get the map itself but first I had to get Captain Hook to sail there first. I saw the fellow pirates loading barrels and boxes of food and water onto the ship, preparing for one long journey. Captain Hook stood at the stern of the ship commanding the crew to prepare the sails. His eyes swept over to me climbing aboard with my short stack of books in my arms.

"Are you trying to build a library in my ship?" He called out; I stepped up onto the ship and placed the books in front of him.

"These books shall bring us to finding the map, and then to finding the treasure."

"Then where are we sailing to?" I smacked a book in front of Hook and pointed the authors name on the front cover.

"Not a _where_ but a _who," _Hook waggled an intrigued but yet curious at me, my stomach did a flip as he did this.

"Who pray tell is Govivia Salleen?"

"Our ticket to getting our hands on that map,"

Later that night, Captain Hook showed me my "room" which consisted of hammocks that I shared with the 15+ pirates. Hook watched my face change from hopeful to doubtful in milliseconds.

"You know there is always my bed chamber that you can _always_ sleep in." He winked at me, yet again, my stomach did another flip.

"What a polite offer, captain, but I'm going to decline that since I'm happier with the fifteen men than just the one." I said giving him a tight smile. Hook gave a laugh and went to a dark corner of the ship and pulled back a curtain.

"This shall be your room, since you are a woman of great pride and stature; I'll give you this." I walked over cautiously and peaked over behind the curtains. It was a small single room that came with a nailed wooden desk and a nailed candle holder, another hammock hug on the wall beside the desk. One small port-hole brought in a small ray of sunlight.

"I hope this is up to your satisfactory," I leaned back and looked at him, "my satisfactory is your room, without you in it, Captain."

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

"When I was in school I used to be called _jalapeno_." He gave me a smile, and leaned off the wall walking past me.

"Your pirate training lessons start tomorrow at dawn is prepared for a rude awakening."

"How many days until we dock at Southshore?"

"About two more days, "with that he climbed the stairs leaving me to some peace and quiet.

That first night on the ship, I held onto my wool blanket and turned over on my side to face the wall and let my sleepy eyes take complete control as I slowly started to drift into unconsciousness.

"_Emma, break the curse," _

_I blinked into the dusty white air that encircled around me; "The curse?" I yelled aloud. _

"_The curse that binds the island, break the curse." _

"_How do I break the curse?" _

"_Only your heart can be the one to lift the curse, let your heart follow its path and keep it open." _

_The voice melted away as a dark figure started coming out from the white fog. I blinked several more times before the figure presented itself in front of me. The jade eyes bore into mine as a warm hand touched my chest right on my heart. _

I was pulled out of sleep when I felt my hammock being shaken, "Miss Swan, Captain Hook is requesting you on the front deck." I wiped my eyes that were still heavy with sleep. "What does he want with me?" I asked getting up out of the hammock.

"He says it's time for your training lesson," the pirate handed me a wooden toy sword and left my room. I looked at it and then looked above me. "He doesn't know what he's in for," I muttered before standing straight up.

Going up on the deck with my sword in one hand and my other hand fixing my vest; I opened the door to have the early morning sun shine down into my eyes. The white light caused my eyes to water and I was temporarily blinded.

"Never been in direct sunlight, Swan?" Hook bellowed from behind me.

I blinked several times before they started to adjust to the area around me. I could see clouds above me with the beautiful blue sky above me. I turned my head and adjusted my eyes to Hook who stood holding his sword.

"Are you all set for our sword lesson?" He asked me, cocking his head to the side with one eyebrow rose highly.

"I'll have you know that my father is an excellent swordsman, and taught me well." I said starting to see the men crowd around Hook and me.

"I don't think he's ever fought a pirate before, lass."

Hook gave me a wink and then drew his sword out in front of me. I raised mine and gave him a small nod in agreement to start. Hook swung the sword around and I dodged the blade with a twist of my hips. I switched my sword into my left hand, preparing for the next hit. Hook stepped back and waved his fingers to me.

I leapt forward jabbing my sword toward his chest; Hook sidestepped and hit my sword with his. I gripped it harder feeling it almost slip out of my hands. Hook took the next step and I knocked my sword against his. The crowd was silent as they watched us dancing to each other's movements. I saw Hook flip the sword around in his fingers as he and I stared at each other on who was to strike next.

I took the opportunity and thrust the sword towards Hook's side; he met my sword with his and pressed against me as he slid around behind me. I turned around just in time smack my sword against Hook's, his arm went down and I seized this chance and elbowed his wrist where he dropped the sword onto the ground. I twisted my sword around and came up to him; with my boot holding his sword still I raised my sword to him.

"He didn't fight against pirates but he was the best in his swordsmen class." I smirked, Hook stared at me with a look that I didn't know how to pin-point. It was a look between annoyances and impressed but his eyes were leaning to more annoy than impressed.

"It seems that you've beaten me, but I can assure you that you won't beat me next time."

"Is that a challenge or a promise?"

"It's both," Hook gave me a half smile and then turned around to see his crew mates all staring at us.

"What are you all ogling at? We have to get to Southshore, prepare the sails and get ready for a storm."

"Captain Hook, it's a beautiful clear day, there isn't a storm for miles!" One of the crew men bravely spoke. Hook turned around and faced the man,

"If there is one thing I know about Mother Nature, is that she leaves no man alive on these waters, prepare for a storm."


	3. Chapter Three : Snow :

_MEANWHILE_

Queen Snow White paced by her throne with such agitation and worry for her daughter. Cecile and other ladies-in-waiting stood nearby wondering whether they should attempt to soothe her. Snow turned around and faced Cecile;

"Cecile, my most loyal maid, Emma did not speak a word of where she was going?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but she did not tell me where, all she said to me was that she was off to save the kingdom."

Cecile bowed her head in utter shame but Snow sighed and touched her shoulder. "Do not take shame on yourself, Cecile, Emma had only ordered you to keep a secret, and I thank you for your loyalty, please go about your regular duties."

Snow turned around and began to pace again thinking of what she was going to do about her rebellious daughter. She put a finger to her chin thinking of ways to figure out where she could have gone, but nothing came to mind.

The doors swung open immediately and King David came speed walking in with the Mcee behind him. "The Royal King James has arrived," he stated flatly and stood straight by the door. Snow turned towards him and held out her hands that he took gently.

"I got your letter, I came as fast as I could-"

"Oh, David, it's horrible. She's run away, Emma is off to try and save the kingdom-"

"King Gold and Prince Baelfire have arrived,"

Snow and David turned around seeing King Gold was down with his son walking silently behind him. Snow couldn't believe how much Prince Baelfire has grown in only four years. He had gotten taller, more quiet, and had managed to grow some facial hair in the slightest.

Snow bowed and King Gold gave her a look of displeasure,

"Please do not bow to me; it is I that must bow."

"It's wonderful to have you back in my palace again, King Gold."

"King Gold has come along to try and help with our situation." David said giving Snow a reassuring smile.

"King David didn't inform me on the current situation but I can give you any help you need."

Snow sighed and put her hands together and looked at David and then at Gold and Baelfire.

"It seems that our daughter has left the kingdom to seek aid for our financial troubles in the kingdom."

Gold gave a shocked look to his son and Baelfire gave the same look to his father, "do we know where she took off to?" Gold asked.

Snow shook her head and sighed, "Emma didn't even tell the maid she had ran into, I thought David would know where she has run off to. Where could she have gone to fix our financial problems?" David thought for a moment and then sighed putting his head back.

"Clever girl, she's going for a treasure, Lady Eugina, can you talk to a captain and have him prepare a ship for me?"

"You cannot go on ship, it's too dangerous with all those pirate ships guarding the waters!" Snow protested grabbing his hand shaking her head.

"I'm the only one that will know where she's heading to, I have to go-"

"They will attack and raid as soon as they see the royal ship, I'm not letting you go."

"Our _daughter _is out on those dangerous waters, Snow." David objected.

"I shall go," Baelfire spoke up solemnly.

Everyone turned and looked at the young Prince who stood straight with his hands behind his back and his chin held high. He held the strong features of his father but his eyes were showing the kindness and pride of his free-spirited mother. Snow and David exchanged concerned looks, neither of them wanted to say yes but Snow knew if she said no that David would be doing more harm than good going out on the open sea waters.

"Prince Baelfire, you don't have to do that, we can easily send a knightship-"

"My ship back home is strong and quick, if anyone is suited to go find her, it's her future husband. It will be an honor getting her back to the King and Queen."

Another round of looks at each other, Snow sighed putting a stray hair away from her face she walked up to Baelfire and grasped his hand.

"If you go, please do be safe and keep my daughter safe. I do not know where she is or what kind of ship she is on. It seems that she is in more danger than in safety."

"I shall return her safety, she'll probably be very angry but she will be safe." Snow nodded and gave him a warm smile.

"I will be happy if she just makes it home, thank you for your selfless generosity, Prince Baelfire."

"I shall go home now and prepare my ship, King David will you please leave a letter of where you would like to send my ship to?"

David nodded, motioning for Lady Eugina to come forth. "I shall have Lady Eugina write down my exact orders and have them delivered to you by tomorrow."

Prince Baelfire turned to his father, "I shall see you when I get back, father." King Gold nodded to Baelfire as he bowed and walked out the doors. David turned to Snow and grasped her hand turning to King Gold.

"Gold, the maids can serve you some tea outside in the garden while Snow and I discuss our plans."

"How generous of you, that sounds rather pleasant but a storm is coming in, may I have tea inside your dining hall?"

"Of course, the ladies in waiting shall show you the way." Another woman came up and curtseyed in front of Gold.

"Snow and I will join you in short time,"

With that David lead Snow to his library, his rage was fueled knowing that his daughter was out looking for a _myth_. David had a small pain in his chest knowing that this was his fault all along. If he hadn't planted that stupid treasure story into her head when she was younger she would be here.

_What a disgrace I have been as a father. I filled my daughter's head with myths and fairy tales instead of filling it with royal duties and how to become an actual queen or to save your kingdom when obligation calls. He couldn't believe that his daughter had actually escaped the kingdom and gone off with any other ship. She could be kidnapped, she could be chained or worse. _

David shook the influx of treacherous thoughts that dripped into his mind. He didn't want to think of the danger his daughter was in. He wanted to think about where he was going to send Baelfire first. David opened up the doors and went straight for the books on the left side of his desk.

"David, what are we doing in here?"

Snow asked crossing her arms giving him a concerned look. David grasped a book titled "_Unique Treasures & Their Stories". _He put the book onto his desk, flipping it to the middle of the book and looking through the pages.

"This book will give us the location on where Emma is currently going."

David's finger traced down the sentences and stopped upon seeing a paragraph telling on who wrote the first book on Amelia's Treasure.

_The author of the very first book naming Amelia's Treasure [pg. 234] is named Govivia Salleen, a female shaman and oracle she can be found in the back woods of Southshore, Bridgemont. Being the only woman to know most of the myth and the tale itself Govivia refuses to release anymore information on where she got the intriguing story and where the treasure can be located…_

David smacked his hand on the book in excitement. "She's heading for Southshore," he turned to Snow who stared at him.

"This is your fault that our daughter is out on those waters, isn't it?" Snow said giving him eyes of fire.

"Emma was only a little girl when I told her that story; I thought she would have forgotten it by now."

"You thought wrongly, David, you put our daughter right into the middle of danger!"

"This is not all my fault part of this is your fault as well,"

"My-my fault? How is this_ my _fault David?"

"If you didn't scare her by telling her about the arranged marriage she wouldn't have had to run away."

"When am I supposed to tell her? When the royal dress maker is creating her dress?"

Snow and David stood there arguing like two little kids on who was in the wrong and who deserved to be in the right. Little did they know that Emma was doing better than she thought with pirates and on finding the map itself…


	4. Chapter Four

Hook's prediction was correct on the incoming storm. I sat at my desk holding onto my books, trying to scribble more notes on Govivia as the raging waters hit and splashed at the ship. Thunder rolled above and my candle flickered. Above me I heard the men scrambling about on the deck preparing for another major wave. Hook was screaming orders above trying to steer our ship into safe waters.

I couldn't help myself but feel somewhat attracted to Captain Hook; there was something about him that made it hard to resist him. _I'm sure that's how he gets his women to his bedroom._ I sighed and tapped my finger against my chin. I knew that I shouldn't spend my time dwelling on the fact that I was becoming attracted to a _pirate_, especially a pirate that has been around a couple of times. Hook's cocky smile swept into my brain and I began to smile.

I shook my head and stood up, "I'm not going to think about him like this, I'm going on a journey to get the treasure for my kingdom, I'm not here to fall in love." I stated aloud and banged my fist against the table. Just then, the ship rocked backward which caused me to lose balance and fly backwards. Hitting my back against the hard wall, I slowly stood seeing the stars dance in front of my eyes.

The ship groaned with intensity as the angry waters beat and lashed against the ship. Hook's yelling was getting louder and more serious; I stood up and went outside to go up the stairs. The rain had already made its home down on the bed quarters by slicking the ground making it hard to walk on. I gripped onto a beam and slowly began to walk, the ship rocked against another wave which caused me to grip on harder.

The doors above were slapping and groaning from the howling wind. I grabbed onto another beam as another wave set in, this time the doors swung open and I saw a crew mate stumbling around. I caught the next one and then launched myself onto the next. "GET READY FOR A BIG ONE LADS!" Hook yelled, I looked up to see a giant wave coming up to the ship, I grasped the last beam and held on as the wave came crashing down.

The splashed onto the deck and came rushing into the lower deck that it hit me straight head on with force that nearly caused me to lose my grip. My body was instantly soaked as the water splashed behind me. I took this opportunity to get onto the deck. The rain hailed from above as the winds caused you to almost slide on the slippery deck. The men slid around trying ropes to each other or to beams, "Lovely weather, isn't it, Swan?" Hook yelled. I looked up and grasped a piece of rope from a flipped barrel. I ran up and gripped onto the railing as another hard windswept in.

"You're playing with death, I'd say, Captain!" I screamed over the howling winds seeing that Hook wasn't tied to anything.

"Death and I have a love-hate relationship, love!" He yelled back, steering the ship through another giant wave. I blinked out more rain from my eyes as I attempted to tie myself onto the nearest beam.

"You should really protect yourself, Captain!" I yelled triple knotting the rope.

"It's a lot more interesting when you're fighting for your life!" He yelled laughing at the wind.

I heard the men start yelling and I turned my head to see one giant wave coming up.

"IS IT INTERESTING NOW?" I screamed seeing that we were approaching it.

I looked over to see that Hook was attempting to tie himself to the beam next to me; I looked back behind me to see the wave beginning to take its deadly descend onto the ship. The wave crashed onto the ship with such force and anger that I was afraid that the ship would split in half. The water threw the men to the sides of the ship and began to roll up here.

"HOOK!" I screamed seeing him only tie one knot before the wave crashed onto the upper deck. Hook was swept back and I lunged forward and caught his wrist, my fingers wrapped around it and held on tightly. I felt Hook grip my wrist back as we were being launched behind; I heard a snapping noise and turned my attention to the rope that was tearing apart.

"Oh, _Jesus_," I muttered before the rope snapped and another wave rode above us, Hook grasped my arms and pulled me forward into him. I clung onto his chest as we hit the back of the ship with fierce velocity. The ship made another groaning noise and sailed through another wave. Hook and I held onto each other as the next wave launched itself onto us. Hook flipped me over so I was trapped between the ship railing and his chest.

He blocked the blows of each wave but I made the (stupid) decision to poke my head up only to be greeted with the last round of water (that I could possibly remember) that came crashing down on me. I remember my head snapping back and hitting the railing post and then,

Darkness

_Emma, release the curse, only you can break it. _

_Emma, you can save your kingdom if you destroy the curse. _

_Emma, break the curse and save everyone. _

_Emma, Emma…_

_**EMMA!**_

I gasped and sat up feeling my heart rate begin to slow down. My head pounded furiously as my body ached from my jerk movement. I gently probed the back of my head feeling a bandage cover the back of my damp hair. I looked down and realized that I wasn't in my hammock. I was in a king sized bed covered with warm blankets, I looked down and saw that I was wearing a black shirt.

It didn't take very long to realize that I was in Hook's bed chamber. I touched the soft red blankets that covered the bed. I looked out the window to see the calm blue water and the clear sky above. I slid out of the warm bed and stood up, letting myself get acquainted with the spinning sensation my head was having. I felt a breeze on my legs and I looked down to see that I was wearing absolutely, no pants, _or undergarments. _I looked around and saw my clothes laying out by the window, I sighed in relief and began to dress.

After I was done dressing, I opened the door to the front deck, the men stood around playing cards, drinking or relaxing in the sun. I silently closed the door and went up the stairs to find Hook sitting playing solitaire. Hook saw my shadow and turned around,

"Glad to see you've survived the storm, Swan."

"Captain-"

"Call me Hook, "

"Hook, I woke up without any pants on."

Hook smirked up at me and stood; he leaned into me and gave me a wink. "_I know." _ I glared at him and grasped him by the collar bringing him in close.

"If you did anything to me while I was _unconscious_ I will slit your throat in your-"Hook grasped my hands and slid them off of him.

"I am a man of honor and chivalry, Swan. How could I possibly touch you when you did after all, save my life?"

I looked down and remembered grasping Hook's hand before he was swept off his ship into the angry ocean waters.

"All I did was take your wet clothes and lay them out, and I dressed you in one of my own shirts, you can at least be grateful. I even did my best not to look at your body while I did this." He sighed sadly and looked up at me.

I looked away realizing that I was being so mean to him since he helped me after I had saved him. He was right, I wasn't being grateful and I wasn't being nice either. I looked back at him and gave him a smile.

"Thank you for your _kind_ duty to helping me not die, Hook."

Hook bowed and went to the ships steer, "Now that that's over with, I can tell you that we'll be in Southshore within the next 2 hours."

Hook handed me his telescope which I took and looked through it, there it was the small island of Southshore. I could barely make out the shipping docks, let alone the giant chapel that stood high and mighty on the island. I closed the telescope and handed it back to him.

"Perfect, we'll get our treasure map and set off on our journey."

When we got onto the island I was instantly swept away by how green and beautiful the land was. Hook ordered his men to go get supplies to restock the ship and then they can go freely wherever they wanted.

"I want you all back here by dawn, my boys, do you all understand?"

They all nodded in unison, Hook nodded his head and they all dispersed, I took this time and turned around to embark on my journey to find Govivia.

"Where do you think you're going, Swan?" Hook called out to me.

"I'm going to go find Govivia, where else?" I asked

Hook shook his head then came up to me, "You're not going alone, we don't know anything about this woman. She could possess dark powers and you're going to walk right into danger."

"I didn't take you as the caring type, Hook." I teased which made him make a face of disbelief.

"I'm not, but you sure do know how to tear a man down, Swan."

"It's what I do best, Captain." I smiled looking up at him which made him give me that sweet cocky half smile that I was starting to adore.


	5. Chapter Five

As Hook and I wandered throughout the busy small town I couldn't help but feel nervous around him. Since our heroic savings of each other it's been…_quiet. _I shouldn't be unreasonable about it though because I rather have the silence than his disgusting attempts to charm me. It was already embarrassing enough that he had seen me naked. I walked past people who gave us smiles and then their eyes slid down to his hook of a hand.

I watched as their expressions changed from pleased to distressed at all once. Hook, however, seemed oblivious to their looks. I couldn't help but wonder on how he had lost his hand or wonder when he stopped noticing that people looked at his hand like a disability. Other than the village-folk's looks they also seemed anxious around us, or just in general. Something deep down made me think that these people knew where to find Govivia and they weren't going to tell us easily.

Hook touching my arm pulled me out of my thoughts, I looked up at him to see his eyes scanning around.

"Shouldn't we ask people where we can find Govivia?"

"No, something tells me that they know exactly where she is but they won't say anything."

"What are we supposed to do then?" I stopped and looked around to see regular merchants trying to sell fish, jewelry, and regular whole foods. I went to the nearest merchant and bought a loaf of bread and saw Hook's face change from interested to curious.

"We're going to find the most starved, homeless beggar there is here."

It didn't take long to find one, he was standing outside the nearest pub holding a flask in his hand and waving it to people. "Money is obliged, ladies and gents!" He slurred with drunken words. Walking up to him I leaned down and gave him a gracious smile. "Hello there, would you like this?" I asked revealing the warm bread from my bag. His eyes widened and his mouth was already starting to salivate. He reached out but I held it from him.

"Can you tell me where I can find Govivia Salleen?"

The beggar took his hand back and turned his head away with a disgusted look.

"I'd rather starve,"

I sighed and Hook put his hand on my shoulder giving me a smile, "Let me have a go, lass?" I shrugged and turned my back away looking around the town.

"Aye, mate, why don't you make this easier on us and point to the way to where that lass and I can find her?"

The man remained silent and I turned back around giving Hook a look of disbelief and impatience. Hook sighed and then lashed his hook out in front of the man's face while grasping the man's dirtied clothes in his hand.

"Let me ask again, where can we locate the woman?"

The man's eyes widened on the sharpened hook that gleamed in the broad daylight, he gulped having his eyes dart back and forth to us. I stared him down making sure that he knew we were serious about finding her.

"She is behind the mountain next to this village, she swore all of us to secrecy by threatening to kill our crops and kill our livestock."

Hook stood and let go of his shirt, I gave the beggar the bread, we both turned and began to walk away from the man as he dug into the bread.

"Do you believe him?" Hook asked me as we continued to walk through the town.

"Of course, the man was starving to death, there is always truth when there's a bargain, how long do you think it will take us to climb over that mountain?"

"I'd say before sun down is when we get right over it."

"Climbing that mountain will be the easiest part of getting to that map."

"If she's difficult I can always use my ways of persuasion." Hook said holding up his hook.

The sun was just beginning to set as we climbed up and through the forest. Hook slashed away at branches and thick brushes. I wiped my forehead from the sweat that was beginning to bead. I looked behind me to see how far down we were from the docks. From my presumption we'd have a hard time getting down this mountain after the sun had actually set since none of us thought to carry a lantern.

"How do you know that this woman actually has the map?" Hook called behind him, I looked up and gripped onto my notes.

"Govivia Salleen's great grandmother was Amelia's servant when Amelia was still living on this island. I presume that Amelia only trusted Govivia's great grandmother since she was part oracle and since Oracles are known to foresee the future and tell the truth, Amelia could only confide in her since she was suspicious of her other servants stealing."

I grabbed onto a tree and walked farther up, when I read books on the pirates I expected the treasure to be buried on a faraway island. Instead, I was having to voyage up this very steep and slippery mountain. Hook seemed to be perfectly fine which no surprise was since he was used to these kinds of things.

"So, why would Amelia ever create a treasure map if she was so greedy with it in the first place?"

"Amelia believed that _true love_ never exists anymore so she had it cursed which makes sense because you can never find the treasure without the map and you can't even get to the treasure without presenting true love's kiss in front of it."

"She did all this because her one true love was murdered in the Ogre Wars?"

I looked up at him and grabbed his outstretched hand as he pulled me up. "Exactly right, she believed that this world is filled with greed and hate that no one would take the time to actually find their one true love but instead they take their time to be greedy and find a treasure that they could never get."

"Clever, but that makes me ponder on why you would take the time to find the treasure in the first place? How are you going to break the curse?"

Hook and I stood staring at each other while I gripped my notes in my hand trying not to look away from his curious eyes. I hadn't thought about what I was going to do when I did actually find the treasure, how was I going to break the curse when I had no idea who my one true love was?

"I-I have some ideas up my sleeves," I said giving him a fake smile of reassurance.

"Do you believe in the _true love_ gibberish, Swan?"

I finally looked down to see that Hook's hand was still holding onto mine, my heart began to race as my thoughts clogged up thinking on what my answer was going to be. It was quiet around him and I which made it so much more worse to think of an answer. A sparkle caught my eye which distracted my attention from the pirate in front of me.

I looked over and slowly pulled my hand away from Hook and looked over a giant rock. There stood a small wooden house that resided behind a small water fall and a quarry. There was a great light residing in the small home, a shadow sat by the window which I presumed was Govivia herself. I sighed in relief seeing that we had actually managed to find the woman.

"We cannot go up there and just knock on her door; we don't know anything else about her, Hook. For all we know she could possess witchery from her mother or the powers of being an oracle." I whispered to Hook as we slowly made our way down.

"Why not we use the element of surprise and just kick her door down instead?"

"Because that will end up getting us killed, and that means no treasure for either of us."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I did not think that part through yet," I admitted looking at him as we touched the even surface path to her house. I ignored Hook's look of anger as I began to walk towards her home. I nibbled on the side of my cheek in wonder of what kind of power Govivia managed to hold.

Hook stepped in front of me and unsheathed his sword as we got closer and closer to her home. "Hook, I don't think that showing your weapon isn't a bright idea-" Suddenly, the door swung open with great force that knocked both Hook and I back. I landed on my back hearing someone yell.

"Who dares present themselves as a threat onto my forbidden land?" I felt my body begin to get lifted off the ground, Hook and I both struggled as we hovered above the ground. Govivia's was hidden in the shadows of the darkness while her hand was outstretched, pulling us forward.

"I can assure you that we mean no such form of any threats," I said feeling my body beginning to freeze. "I did," Hook croaked which caused Govivia to throw him back into a tree. He groaned and slid down on the tree letting his sword escape from his hands.

"Who do you think you are just coming onto my land?" She yelled with such anger and strength that I was nearly scared myself.

"Well, I can tell you that I'm not a pirate trying to kill you." I said trying to make a smile from my frozen body.

"Then what is your purpose here?" She demanded,

"I'm here to try and get the map to Amelia's treasure but before you throw me back into another tree or kill me, let me get a word out."

Govivia was silent and I took that opportunity to speak,

"I'm here to break the curse that not only binds the island, but binds your family as well."

"How do you know of the curse?"

"I read your book and I read several others, there was only one book that mentioned a curse upon the family that received the map. You were the author of that book. The curse that was cast upon your family does not let you leave this island, does it?"

Govivia was silent.

"Amelia was so greedy and so scared that your great grandmother would give the map away that she banished your family here, where you rest for an eternity until someone will come along and break the curse."

I let my eyes slid over to Hook whom was trying to stand up, I still hovered in the air but Govivia was quiet.

"I can tell you that I will break the curse that binds you here. I'm not only getting this treasure for greed either, if you put me down I can explain what my real true purpose of getting the treasure is."

I knew that putting my faith into a woman that held great powers could be a very stupid decision but it was the only thing that could get my hands on the map. I tried to find the face of Govivia but I had no luck since she was being covered by the darkness of outside. Hook was groaning as he struggled to get up, I feared that he was hurt worse than I had originally expected.

Govivia stepped out of the shadows and I could see who she really was. She had dark caramel skin and mesmerizing green eyes, her hair was in waves down all the way past the small of her back. She had a slim figure but had thick curves that made her stand out. She was absolutely beautiful, my heart broke seeing a true beauty that has never gotten the chance to go out and see the world beyond this mountain.

She came up to me with her skirt shaking and dancing around in the pale moonlight. Her green eyes stared into mine as she lifted her hand and placed two fingers onto my forehead. I felt a small tingling sensation spread throughout my head as Govivia's eyes rolled in the back of her head. The sensation got annoying as it turned into a small pain.

I couldn't help but look at Hook who made eye contact with me. I gave him a look of '_don't worry I'll be fine' _but since he was a man he was going to try and be heroic. Hook stood and grasped his sword and began to run forward. Govivia sighed and held up her free hand and launched him back into the tree, knocking him out cold.

My eyes slid back to Govivia's, her lips pursed and she tilted her head to the side. She removed her fingers and whipped her wrist back letting me fall to the ground. "Follow me, Emma." She murmured turning around. I stood up and looked back at Hook before going through her door.

Her house was decorated with many bottles and books scattered around on the floor and shelves. A small circular table stood with a small pot on it, two chairs sat next to it. Godivia pointed to the seat and disappeared behind a door. I sat onto the seat and looked around the room, other than shelves on the walls I sa paintings of what seemed to be Govivia's family. It was her great grandmother's portrait that caught my eye.

She stood tall but she wasn't faced toward the painter, her body was faced toward the painter but her cheek was raised to the side, as if she was staring off into another world. Her expression was almost, _dark; _her eyes were turned down something told me that were was a lot more to the family curse than I had originally thought.

The door opened again and Govivia came into the room holding the map in her hands. It was made of a thick cloth with a red ribbon tied around it. She stared at it and then handed it to me, "break this curse and save me from my isolation."

I took it out of her hands gently and touched her hand, looking up at her. "I will do everything in my will to break it for you." "Before you go," She said turning around and thumbing her bookshelf, she grabbed a thick book and handed it to me. "This was my great grandmother's diary, if you have any questions, _everything_ is in here." I grasped it gently and tucked it into my arm as well of the map. She gave me a small smile and then shook her head replacing the smile with a straight face. "Now, go before I shall change my mind."

Without another word I turned on my heel and went out the door, running straight for Hook I bent over him. "Hook, wake up, we have to go." I shook him and he began to stir. "Did you get it?" He groaned rubbing his head as he blinked several times. "Yes, now let's go before she changes her mind!" I hissed and pulled him up.

"You lied to me," Hook said as we headed our way to the pub.

"I did not lie to you,"

"You never told me of the curse that bound Govivia."

"If I told you, you would have gotten us killed."

"I would have not, I would have been clever about it."

"You may be a smart pirate, but you are not smart like me, Hook."

"I find that insulting and yet attractive."

I gave him a sour look and tucked the map into my vest pocket before turning around the corner. Hook was at my heels when someone grasped me by the hand and pulled me into a house. "Swan!" Hook yelled before I was turned around to face my kidnapper.


	6. Chapter Six : Baelfire :

Baelfire's journey had been long and tiring, he had barely slept a wink since he set out on his journey to save Emma. In all honesty, he hadn't seen Emma in years and had no idea what she was capable of. Since her father was the king and she was the only child they had he had to teacher how to defend herself when he wouldn't be able to. However, if he ever wanted to have King David's _actual _approval of marrying his only daughter then he must do this quest.

When they set sail all he could think about was the pure shock that King David asked for his father's help in saving their kingdom. Baelfire was suspicious of his father's doing. He was always suspicious of his father since he seemed to rely more on sorcery than actual men. Sure, he loved his father but King Gold's kingdom was falling slowly into debt. Which made him wonder on how King David's kingdom had fallen so quickly and so surprisingly?

He had seen the troubled look behind the strong façade in King David's eyes, when he saw those eyes he knew something tragic had happened. King Gold agreed to the marriage of course but as they prepared to make details for a wedding a letter was given to King David saying that Emma had run away on her own journey to save the kingdom. This made Baelfire smile in the smallest bit because when he heard he knew it was the same old Emma he had met when they were only young adolescents.

Baelfire and Emma instantly loathed each other when their parents forced them to get along. Emma had always been too difficult and Baelfire had a case of bad manners and was spoiled. Emma wanted to play with the horses or explore outside the kingdom while Baelfire rather stayed inside playing with his toys. This is why they never got along because they clashed and argued too often, years pass and when Baelfire had seen her again she had blossomed into a beautiful woman.

She was mysterious, charming, and yet still adventurous. Baelfire was still used to the girl that bullied him so he treated her like he would treat another other princess, arrogantly. He did his best to one up the princess but Emma seemed to not care at all at his attempts. She ignored it and then he did start to annoy her when he would cut her off and try to be the best person there. They still had disliked each other and grew apart after King Gold had moved to another land by successfully winning it over. They grew apart and never spoke again.

Until now

Baelfire stared at Emma for a moment before realizing he had actually caught Emma. Her green eyes burned with anger in the moonlight. He was almost mesmerized by the beautiful green eyes, which caught Baelfire off guard when she put her boot to his stomach and kicked him over a table. Baelfire smacked into the ground and saw Emma unsheathe a dagger from her boot. He jumped up and held up his hands.

"Don't, it's me, Emma."

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me, Prince Baelfire."

"Liar, Prince Baelfire wouldn't come after me, he's too of a mule to do that."

He sighed at the insult and pulled out his royal family's pendant that hung around his neck. He watched Emma's eyes flicker to the pendant but she didn't loosen up from her deadly stance.

"It is me; I've come on terms to bring you back. Your family is worried ill about your condition, Emma."

"I appreciate your bravery in enduring the dangerous waters but I am not going back home."

"You have to Emma, your parents are worried about you-"

Emma scoffed and put the dagger back into her boot. She ran a hand through her long wavy hair, crossing her arms she turned around.

"My family is not worried since they are forcing their only child into an arranged marriage."

"I'm not that bad of a man, am I?" he joked which caused Emma to give a small smile. She turned around, her eyes looking into his.

"If I explain to you why I'm not returning with you, will you leave me alone?" Baelfire leaned back on the balls of his feet and pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Perhaps, but it's a strong no." He smiled at her.

Emma gave a light laugh which made Baelfire grin at her he hadn't realized how even more beautiful she had gotten over the years, however, before he could say another word there was a loud banging on the door.

"Emma! Emma, are you alright? I've got my men and we're going to break the door down!" Emma's eyes widened and she turned swiftly around to unlock the door.

Baelfire looked outside the door to see four men holding a large wooden stool preparing to barge through the door.

"It's alright, Hook, It's an old friend, he's come to resc-visit me."

Baelfire caught on to Emma's lie but the rest of the men simply didn't notice, Baelfire met eyes with another man who was about his height and around his age. The man drew his sword to Baelfire,

"Then why did he capture you inside?" he stated waving the blade around his jugular.

"I was trying to make sure that she wasn't kidnapped by you men." Baelfire said giving Hook a sour look.

"I will explain everything to you later on, Hook, for now can you leave him and I to discuss things?"

Hook's eyes drifted to the both of them and Hook couldn't help but feel a small pang in his chest.

"I shall be in the bar with my men; I'll stay close, alright lass?"

Emma nodded turning to Baelfire, with no princess manners what-so-ever she gave him a smile and said:

"Why don't I buy you a beer?"

For two hours Baelfire listened to Emma's plan on getting the treasure to save the kingdom and avoid getting married at all costs. He watched her with an indescribable adoration as she explained her first three months on the ship with Captain Hook, proving to him that she can be just like him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and not because everything she said charmed him it was because he could see himself falling for her.

Emma listened to his story on his heroic sacrifice to go on the journey and save her from danger and bring her back to the kingdom. Before talking to Emma like this he was considering of locking her up and taking her out once they got back to the kingdom. Now that he saw how devoted and determined she was to find this treasure and keep her kingdom at peace.

After a while they both became silent knowing that they had to part ways soon.

"You know, you don't know what you're missing, I could be a wonderful husband."

"I wouldn't doubt it for a minute, but you're not _my _type of husband, but as I sit here I cannot explain how I have gotten close to you and feel attracted to you." Emma confessed.

Baelfire looked at her and saw her depressing yet truthful expression in her eyes. He sighed and grasped her hand, "when you come back, all in one piece I hope, will you let me have the honor of courting you?"

Emma made a small gasp but a smile crept onto her lips and Baelfire's heart couldn't help but skip a beat seeing that beautiful smile. "Why don't you come with me?" she murmured gripping his hand tightly.

"You know I can't, my men and I are docked here for another week and then I must explain to your parents that you have escaped me."

"If I give you the directions to find the treasure will you follow?"

"What use will I be with you?"

"Keeping a lonely princess like me company," Baelfire threw his head back and laughed,

"Well, if that is my only purpose then I guess that I must." This made Baelfire remember about Emma's small white lie to Hook.

"Does Captain Hook not know you're a princess?"

Emma casted a look around the bar making sure that no one heard.

"If I told them about me being the princess they would use me as ransom than actually getting me to the curse."

"So, they think you're some regular's daughter?"

"That's what I want them to think but for right now I'm having them not ask me any questions other than the alias I have drawn up in my head."

"Emma Swan, I never thought of you to be such a bad person."

"We all have the same amount of bad side as much as we have the good side."

By dawn Emma stood at dock with Baelfire, they both held each other's hands not wanting to ruin the moments they had left. Baelfire couldn't believe that he had fallen head over heels for Emma, as well as Emma was beginning to fall for him. She wouldn't mind marrying him but for right now she was saving her kingdom her own way and didn't want to be dependent on another kingdom.

She gave him a small smile trying to conceal her true sad feelings of not having him be with her. Baelfire held onto the hand drawn map Emma had made for him hours ago.

"I shall see you on the island in a week's time," he said stroking her cheek lovingly, Emma had so much to say but so little time to actually say it. She wanted to say how she was wrong to think of him as a horrible man for so many years, she wanted to say that she was probably thinking that he could be her other half she wanted to say so much.

So, instead Emma leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was a slow kiss but Emma's heart thumped in her chest. She felt him lean back into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist. They both felt the sparks fly between them. Emma's prediction was right, she knew she would never feel this spark between anyone else. Baelfire knew that once they parted that she would escape from his fingers like she did for most of his life.

How stupid he had been, how immature he has been not realizing that the woman he's loved along was the one he grew up with. The one that was the thrill seeker, he never knew that she was the thrill he had been looking for all his life. Baelfire knew that he had to make her his once she returned to the kingdom. It wasn't just for joining the kingdoms anymore; it wasn't even for saving her kingdom. Baelfire saw Emma as his one true love and nothing was going to stop this.

They pulled away and Emma kissed him on the cheek before turning around and docking the ship. Hook watched from his post as Emma entered onto the ship. His stomach was churching and his heart was aching with jealousy as Emma sat down holding onto the map and Govivia's book. How sickening was that scene between her and Baelfire; Hook wanted nothing more than to feed Baelfire to the sharks. But then again, he also wanted to feed Emma to the sharks knowing that she had lied to him about _everything_ and that anger burned deeply inside of him.


	7. Chapter Seven

My heart was hammering in my chest watching the ship sail away from Baelfire. My heart was going out for him, I hadn't realized how much I cared for him. I spent all these foolish years despising a man that I could see spending my life with. It was rushed and it was quick but being with Baelfire in that bar, just the two of us made me realize that I would want to spend my life like that. It made me happy to know that he wanted to spend his life with me. My heart was almost splitting when his body sailed farther and farther away from Southshore.

But as I sailed farther and farther away, I realized that I had one journey to return to and this would be the longest journey yet. I knew that it was time to actually survive the waves and the mysteries of what the sea held for our future. I opened the map up and turned around to shout at Hook but to my surprise he was right behind me. He snatched the map out of my hands, looking up at him to object I saw that his eyes were full of anger, disappointment and most of all,_ hatred. _

"You iied to me again, Swan." He murmured clutching the map in his fist. My heart was beginning to hammer in my chest seeing him step forward.

"Wh-what are you speaking about? I told you everything that I-"

"No, you're a liar, I don't take kindly to liars, especially lying ones that hold a _royal _secret."

My heart sunk into my chest seeing a small devilish smile spread across his face.

"It's lucky on your part, Swan, I would have fed you to the sea but you are our only way of getting us to the treasure and to getting paid off for your safety."

"Hook, you don't have to do this-" I stated but Hook had already turned his back on me.

"Throw her into the jail cell, lads." He stated before going back up to his quarters.

"Hook, Hook, please don't do this!" I yelled seeing the men beginning to encircle me.

He kept on walking while I felt a hand grasp my arm, another hand, and then another then before I knew it a bag was over my head.

It had been a week, a week of hell while Hook had avoided the very person he needed while he took my map from my hands. It had been 24 hours since they called 'land ho' from the island. The very island that I worked my ass off to get to. The very island that I risked my life for, this was the island that I was going to get on, whether I had Hook's help or not.

The men gave me mixed looks of pity and hate while they handed me nasty food throughout the next couple of days. I had kept myself clean by the cold water that would splash in leaving an almost bath for myself. They had to keep me alive since I was their only way onto that island.

My wrists were bruised and chaffed by the shackles that kept me from escaping. Hook was smart for that one, I'll admit because if it weren't for these damned shackles I would have made off with a small boat. But since I had a full week of solitude, so I had time to plot.

It was a plot that would require a lot from me, but it also required a lot from Hook as well. I had to pull on my best face because I was going to do something that I never thought I could. I was gonna play Hook at his own game.

I waited at sunset right before dinner because I knew Hook liked to drink himself to unconsciousness after his meals. Right at the perfect time, I started calling out for one of the crew members; I put on my best panicked voice that would surely worry one of them. Soon, one of them opened the hatch to the door and I put on my face of pure fear.

"Listen! Get Captain Hook, quickly! I forgot to mention to him about something!" I said standing pulling on my chains. It was an honorable act, if I wasn't so invested into the pirating life I really should have thought of becoming into the acting arts.

The man said no more, he disappeared leaving the hatch open, I could see the warm orange and yellow sun leaking in from the white stairs. I managed to comb back some of my tangled hair and clean my teeth as well as I could with my fingers.

I heard the crewmates feet stagger up above me and I then heard the frantic knocking then his matching voice as he spoke to Hook. I smirked to myself seeing that my plan was working and soon Hook would be eating out of the palm of my hand. I cleared my throat hearing their quickened steps come down to the hatch.

Hook then came down the steps, I straightened myself out and gave him a small smile but keeping my expression as elusive as possible. The crewmate shut the hatch and I loosened myself up. Hook gave me a smile and tapped his lips with his finger. "Very clever, Swan, you've managed to bring me down here, what do you need?"

I returned the smile, only this time I made sure that my eyes made sure to roam over him completely. "I'm glad you caught on so quickly, this almost too embarrassing to say, Hook."

"Spit it out, Swan, I don't have all night." He said popping the top of his flask and bringing it to his lips.

"I need you, Hook." I said as seductively as I could. This caused the reaction I predicted too. Hook's eyes shot to mine as he gulped his rum down. I licked my lips and nodded in agreement to his questioning eyes.

"Yes, you see, my mind has cleared of Baelfire and whether you use me as ransom or not. I can't help but give into this growing attraction I feel for you." I lied, Hook took a step forward with a raised eyebrow his hook looped into his belt buckle.

"I must admit, Swan, I like how you look in these shackles." He murmured coming right up to me. My body nearly quivered from how he said my name just then. I cleared my messy thoughts before I let the next words slip out of my mouth.

"If we're admitting things now, then I'll admit I prefer your hands as the shackles." I whispered into his ear. I could feel him take an unsteady breath before whispering back.

"How do I know you're not toying with me?"

"Why don't you kiss me and find out?"

There was no delay from Hook as his lips and body crushed against mine with a desirable need. I kissed him back as quickly as I could. I felt his hand and hook rub my sides only to stop right underneath my breasts. My head was foggy from the high I was getting from this. His lips worked feverishly against mine like his life was depending on it.

Our lip parted for only a moment so I could let in a whimper while Hook's tongue slid into my mouth. My body leaned right into his while back rested against the wall. His hand rose to go behind my neck to crane it further to his mouth. I leaned my hips into his while his hook was around my back. As soon as my hips brushed his hips, Hook had swept me off the ground and really managed to crush me between him and the wall.

My legs wrapped around his waist while our tongues danced and his hand was now groping one of my breasts that sent a shiver down my spine. I began to grind my hips into Hook's that got him to break the kiss and let out a groan. "Hook, I need you." I whimpered feeling him grind back. I was in a limbo of trying to figure out If I was lying or the lust had really gotten to me.

I yanked on my chains sadly while his eyes shot to them. I watched his hand slip from my blouse and go into his pocket to retrieve one small key, that key was my freedom. He unlocked the first one, and then the second. My arms were weak as they dropped from the shackles. Hook didn't even let me down while he carried me upstairs.

The cool summer air hit me with a welcoming embrace as he carried me up to his quarters. I took opportunity to put my mouth on the spot underneath his ear. He had a stutter in his steps while my tongue flicked over the spot. After the stutter his feet rushed us straight into his quarters. I didn't take the time to care whether the crew had seen any of us.

It was three strides when I felt the bed hit my back as hook now reclaimed my neck. I lifted an arm to hook around his neck feeling his hand trail back up into my shirt. His hips were grinding into mine so perfectly that it was hard to think. I was whimpering against him while his tongue slid over my collarbone and stopped at my shirt.

My hands had already been trying to pry off his coat and I guessed that he had been feeling it because he sat up only to remove his jacket, vest, and of course most of my clothes. His mouth clamped on one of my breasts and a moan−an actual one escaped my lips while his tongue flicked over it.

I felt the cool metal rubbing against my other breasts while he worked on the other. Hook's mouth kissed the place between my breasts and then my stomach. He hesitated for a brief moment before unhooking my pants and pulling them all the way down to my ankles where his hook had pulled them completely off.

He grasped my leg and placed it over his shoulder as his tongue went directly for my core. I let out a loud moan as pleasure shuddered through me like a strike of lightning. I could feel his smirk against my thighs while my hand tangled in his hair. His tongue was flicking right over the bundle of nerves that was driving me crazy.

The scruff on his face was adding onto the pleasure, my vision was starting to go spotty while his tongue worked me over on double time. My back was arched against his tongue and my mouth hung open as silent moans came out of my mouth. I felt my climax building in my core slowly but surely I was going to come to it quickly.

Hook's tongue was replaced by two of his fingers, I moaned so loudly that it got Hook to growl above me. His fingers pumped into me each ring adding onto my rising climax. I gripped onto the headboard for dear life while I was coming so close to my climax. His mouth then latched onto the bundle of nerves and I couldn't see anything.

Hook's fingers sped up while I bit a pillow to stifle my screams. I knew he was getting off from this, I could just see his face smiling now. I knew that he was getting me ready for the big part to come and I had to make sure that I was going to be ready for when that part came. I was reaching to my climax when his fingers gave one last push before I completely fell off.

My climax hit me hard and for several moments I could have sworn I had blacked out. My back was arched and Hook's mouth covered mine to suppress my scream. I felt his hardened groin against my center and I felt my hips betray me by grinding into his, urging for more.

"Hook, take me now, please." I begged underneath his lips I didn't have to ask twice because Hook stood up to remove his pants before his hands could reach his belt mine had beat him to it. I flipped open the belt and popped open the leather pants and slid them down keeping my eyes on his. His hard cock sprung free and I slid back onto the bed, opening my legs wide.

Hook stepped out of his pants and took his place above me. I ignored the resisting feeling of nervousness as he prepared himself at my entrance. I could see the veins in his arm while he gripped onto some of the bed. Then without another moment Hook slid into me.

I was a mess of desire as he slid into me so slowly that it could turn me completely mad. He was doing it purposely too. He knew that the slower he took the more impatient I'd get. He was testing to see how much he could get away with before I snapped. It didn't take long either because after a couple of seconds I ached my hips up and completely met him until he bottomed out.

I felt his chest rumble with a groan as he began to thrust into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he drove into me with the speed that I needed−that I craved for. His lips were on mine while I moaned right into his mouth urging him on with my repetitive words of 'yes'. I looked up to see his dark hair, now messed up by my hands, falling out of place, his eyebrows were furrowed with concentration.

I bit my lip to hold myself back from crying out when he hit a sweet spot. But he had managed to hear my squeak and hit the spot again. I moaned clawing his back as he did it again, he groaned speeding up his pace. My climax was getting so close and it nearly broke my heart, I didn't think I would want this to stop. His lips sucked on my collarbone greedily as he hit me deeper than before.

I was afraid that we were waking up the whole ship by how loud we were being but right then but the pleasure I was experiencing didn't make me care at all. Every time he hit another good spot I could claw which got him to growl.

I was so desperate for my climax and I knew he was too because his thrusts were becoming short and fast. I could see his hook hanging onto the headboard while his hand gripped the side of the bed. Arching my hips to speed up my climax it got Hook to shudder in pleasure. My climax reached the breaking point just as Hook growled my name in pleasure before he jumped off too.

I held onto him tightly while my climax crashed down on me with a beautiful harshness. I screamed Hook's name out as another wave came up and seized me. After a moment, Hook slid out of me and laid next to me. Turning on my back he met there by draping his hand over my side. He gave gentle kisses on my neck that lulled me to sleep.

I stood at the foot of the bed clutching my map as Hook slept soundly. I had been awake for at least two hours and the men had been awake for a solid hour. I was gripping my hand preparing for today's journey. I stared at him because I was considering whether to leave him a note about my viscious plot but considering otherwise I chose not to.

I slipped out the door, placing the map in my vest pocket and putting my hat on my head I set out towards one of the crewmen. He gave me an awkward look over my shoulder then at me. I ignored the growing feeling of embarrassment and approached one of the men.

"I need a small boat prepared within the next ten minutes, please." He gave me a cautious look and cleared his throat.

"I-is that alright with Captain Hook, Missus Swan? Is he still, er, asleep?"

"He told me that I should go set out and see where I can find the treasure and report back to you."

"Are you sure you're not gonna need anyone?"

"The more people the more it might threaten and scare any potential dangers." I gave him a soft smile trying to conceal my lie.

He bought it by giving me a smile in return, "Well, if you're going by yourself, take this sword with you at least."

I took the gleaming sword gratefully and tried to ignore the stinging pain I felt in my chest. He turned around and began to work on the small boat the hung by the side.


End file.
